Techniques are known for obtaining movement information (motion information) of a bloodstream from a reception signal obtained by transmitting and receiving ultrasound to and from a bloodstream. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a technique in which two-dimensional velocity vectors related to a fluid are obtained at a plurality of points in an observation plane based on a reception signal obtained by transmitting and receiving ultrasound to and from the fluid such as the bloodstream in a living body. It becomes possible to obtain diagnostic information such as a flow line showing a flow of the fluid based on a distribution of the two-dimensional velocity vectors at the plurality of points in the observation plane, and, for example, application to diagnosis of a heart or the like is expected.
Patent Document 2 discloses an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus in which there is formed an image which expresses the bloodstream in the living body as a motion of a plurality of display elements. As each display element, a virtual particle of the bloodstream is desirable, and a device described in Patent Document 2 determines a position (movement destination) of each particle at a next frame based on a velocity vector of the particle in a current frame, and displays, for example, a trajectory or the like of each particle obtained by tracking the movement destination of each particle over a plurality of frames. With such a configuration, for example, it becomes possible to visually and intuitively check a state in the bloodstream such as an eddy flow, a turbulent flow, a stationary state, or the like.